Slugterra season 3 episode 10
by strong man
Summary: Eli and Pronto are now engaged to be married..Tixie and Kond already know but will Will consenter this? P.S:The HooliGang are on the move Rated K in the first chapter
1. Chapter 1

This is my very first Slugterra fic so be nice

**Pairings:**Eli/Pronto, **(Eli/Kord onesided)**

**Date:**November 2 2012

**Rated**:K

In this story, Trixie is 20, Eli is 18, Kord is 19 and Pronto is 17 and let's not forget Will is 40

**Reason**:I thought of this on the two and while I was watching,I was studying them too

This story starts off when the four were running away from the Hooligang

Eli pointed his gun at Billy and fired Chiller then Pronto fired Lariat at Shorty, they were frozen and sticky the finally Kord pointed his gun at Glasses and fired Bludgeon at him and it made his robot-dog go crazy such as turning in the wrong direction

Eli and Pronto looked at each other. Eli blew a kiss at Pronto and Pronto giggled but a Tempesto slug was in his path, he tried to turn but force of it was too strong and was sucked down the hole

Eli:"Pronto!"He yelled as a tear came down his cheek

Kord:"Eli...come on"He shouted as he was running along with Trixie

Eli turned his robot-dog around while staring looking at the blackhole

He wanted to cry but he just sucked it up and went with Kord and Trixie

Trixie shot a Polaro slug at Shorty and it blinded the robot-dog which gave them the chance to get away

In the dungeon Will (Eli's father) was sitting in a cell on a bench thinking until a hole appeared on the ceiling and out came a screaming Pronto

Will looked at him and saw that he was hurt so he got up and helped him of the the ground

Pronto:"Thank you

Will:"No problem

When Pronto heard that voice, he looked at him and smiled at him

Pronto:"You must be Eli's son

Will:"Yes..have you seem him?

Pronto:"Yes..he's with us and he's safe

Will:"That's good

Pronto:"Now..to find a way out of here"He said looking around

Will:"Don't hold your breath..there's no way out He said while doing back to his bench and sighed

Meanwhile, Eli, Trixie and Kord had set up camp on a hill

Trixie was starting a fire

Trixie:"Come on..start"She said getting the fire started

The fire started up and she sighed in relief then looked up and saw Kord sitting with Eli watching the moon

She smiled as she went into her tent

Kord:"Eli..are you okey?

Eli:"I'm just worried about Pronto

Kord:"Don't worry..he'll find him

Eli:"I hope your right...Kord

Krod slowly slid his hand on top of Eli's and scooted closer to him, he noticed

Eli:"Kord..what are you doing?"He said looking at him

Kord:"I'm just loving you until we can find Pronto

Eli:"Well..I guess that'll be okay"He said putting a hand on top of his

Kord leaned in for a kiss but was stopped by Eli's finger

Eli:"Kord..we can't

Kord:"What?

Eli:"Listen...I do love you but I'm engaged plus I made a promise to him that I wouldn't kiss anyone except him and I can't break that

Kord:"Really

Eli:"Yes"He said showing him the ring on his finger, it was made out of a special gem and it showed where Pronto is but sadly he know's nothing about it..Pronto dose though

Underground Pronto punched the wall thinking it was dirt but it was actually dirt that was hardened into rock

He screamed as loud as he could then he got down on his knees and pit his hands on the ground while crying

Pronto:"You are right..Will...there is no way out of here

Jellyish felt bad for Pronto so he hopped out of his tube and jumped through the cell then went to the exit that was all the way down the hall but luckily there were no enemies to be seen

He happily cheered and went on

Eli was resting his head on one of Kords strong shoulders and Kord rubbed his back

Jellyish hopped to where the camp was at

Eli felt Burpy trying to get free and put and hand out then he jumped on

Eli:"What is it Burpy?

He pointed at Jellyish who was standing right behind him

Eli turned around and Jellyish waved

Burpy waved back and jumped down to the ground then walked to Jellyish

Jellyish explained where to find Pronto

Trixie and Kord both walked to them and kneeled down

Burpy turned to Eli and told him the good news

Eli:"Pronto"He whispered

Kord put a hand on his shoulder and Eli looked at him smiling

Tixie:"Let's go save Pronto

Burpy and Jellyish cheered and both hopped in Eli's hand

Meanwhile Will was thinking while Pronto was still on the floor crying until he heard footsteps come up fast

Pronto got up and went to the bars of cell then he couldn't believe what he saw

Pronto:"Eli"He said proudly

Eli:"Pronto

Pronto:"How did you know where I was!

Eli:"Jellyish got us to come here"He said sitting him down

Jellyish happily hopped back through the cell

Eli:"Okay...Pronto..I need you to stand back

Pronto took a few steps back and Eli put Burpy in his blaster and stood back a few feet along with the others and shot him out

He made a FlashFire and through the cell the afterwards he ran to Eli and kissed him with such passion

Eli rubbed his back then they pulled away and started toung-kissing roughly

Eli felt Pronto's toung doing a tango in his mouth and he joined in

Eli put his blaster in the slot and Burpy in his tune then lifted his lover off of the ground

He carried him began to walk out but he stopped and looked at his father then he put his love down

He walked into the cell

Eli:"Dad

Will looked up

Will:"Eli"He said getting up and running to hug him

Pronto walked up to the two and Will looked at him

Will:"You must be Pronto

Pronto:"Yes...I am

Trixie and Kord walked up then Eli pulled away and walked to middle of them

Eli:"Dad..this is Trixie and Kord

They waved hello to him

Will looked at Kord and saw that he was a cave troll

Kord walked up to him and shook his hand

Kord:"It's nice to meet ya

Tixie:"Guys..we better get outta here"She said ruining the bond and friendship

Kond:"Yeah...this isn't the best place for bonding"She said looking at the ceiling

Eli:"What makes you say that?

Suddenly a big rock land in front of him

Eli:"I get the point...run

He and the others ran out of the dungeon as fast as they can

**Hope you liked this**

**More chapters coming us and Remember to Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my second chapter of Slugterra **

**Rated:**K-M

**Pairings:**Eli/Pronto, Eli/Kord

The three were finally out of the cave but Eli was felling behind because he had Pronto in his arms

Kord:"Hurry Eli"He said yelling over the falling rocks caused but Eli's blaster, Eli himself ran as fast as he can out of the cave

A second until the cave gave way but Eli and Pronto barely made it

They all cheered for the two who were hugging but from that FlashFire it made a exploitation and blew up the cave, rocks were flying everywhere making Eli hold Pronto for dear life until it was over

Eli continued to hold him in his arms as he pulled away from the hug then hugged his again as a thank you for saving him then Pronto kissed him making Eli rub his back as he kissed back

Will Shane was confused because he had been trapped in that dungeon for so long that he had forgotten what kissing is but he did know what love was and what was the deal with with his son kissing a mole...was it love...whatever it was he was going to find out

Tixie saw Will looking at the two and decided to comfort him

Tixie:"Will are you okay?She said putting her hand on his shoulder

Will:"I'm a little confused

Tixie:"About what?

Will:"My son and Pronto

Kord:"I thinks it's cute"Hd said intruding and stepped in

Eli and his soon to be husband stopped kissing

Eli:"We shouldn't be here"He said still holding his lover in his arms

Kord:"Eli's right...come on"He said already already on the robot dog

Trixie got on her own and Eli did too but he looked Pronto, put out a hand

Pronto grabbed ahold of it and got pulled up to the robot dog, he wrapped his arms around his waist tight then laid his head on his back

Eli said to his dad that he can ride on Pronto's robot dog so Will got on and they all rode until they had to set up camp again since they packed their stuff to save Pronto

While riding, Will looked at the his son and Pronto in a suspicious way

It took then about an hour to find the perfect camping spot

**(O)**

A full moon was out tonight and Eli & Pronto were crazy in love, both slid their hand on top on one another, scooted closer to each other and made-out

Eli's lips was small and Pronto's were big so to do this Eli would have to open his mouth wide and Pronto would have to shorten his mouth

Everyone else was asleep but Will was still up and peeked outside the two making-out

When the two parted ways then looked at each other

Pronto:"It's only a matter of time before we get married

Eli:"Yeah...but now that I found my dad, I have to get his approval"He said stroking Pronto's cheek

Will came up behind the two and touched his sons shoulder

Eli and Pronto turned around to face him

Will:"Pronto...I need to talk to my son in private

Pronto:"Pronto will go to his tent"He kissed Eli's cheek before heading to his tent

Eli:"He's so beautiful"He thought

Will sighed and sat down beside Eli

Eli:"So...what is it you want to talk to me about?

Will:"It's about Pronto

Eli:"What about him?

Will:"You need to stay away from him

Eli:"What!..why

Will:"A boy and a animal...it's just not right

Eli:"But dad...I love him plus we're engaged"He said standing up and showing him the ring

Will:"Sorry about this Eli but until I approve of this..you are for forbidden to see him

Eli:"But...

Will:"Eli...we're done"He said before getting up off of the log and walked to his tent to get some sleep

Eli just got up and walked to his and Pronto's tent

Inside Pronto himself was laying on his bed completely nude and he looked at Eli with sexy eyes

Pronto:"Eli you came"He said in a sexy voice

Eli looked up, saw his lover and smiled then walked over

He laid on his stomach and Pronto crawled over to his neck then licked it up & down

Eli looked at Pronto from the corner of his eye and turned to face him

Pronto pulled away and judging by Eli's look he just knew that something was wrong

Pronto:"Eli...what's wrong?

Eli remained silent for a moment then he spoke

Eli:"My dad...he dosen't think that it's right for me to be with you"He said softly

Pronto:"Why does he think that?"He said while stroking his lovers side

Eli:"I don't know why

Pronto:"Talk to him and find out

Eli:"Pronto...I can't...my dad has already make it clear and has forbidden for us to be together until he gives it some thinking into"He said trying not to cry

Pronto:"I see...that'll be easy

Eli:"Huh?

Pronto:"We'll have a secret place to meet

Eli:"Like what?"He said sitting up

Pronto:"A cave maybe"He said smiling at his boyfriend

Eli didn't like keeping secrets from his dad not even when he was fifteen but he would do anything for his lover

Eli:"Okey...let's go it"He said before kissing Pronto passionately and both rolled over

Eli already saw Pronto nude, now it was his turn to see him so first took off his shirt, Pronto help him with his pants then throw the cloth at the end of the tent

Pronto then looked into his eyes and jumped right on his chest

Eli started to kiss his lips feeling the sharpness of his teeth, thet rest...well you get the picture

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter I did**

**More chapters coming uo and make sure to review**

**Oh and if I ruined the show to bad because I like it this way**


End file.
